Journey To Twolegplace Book 1: Prophecy of Light
by Moneybunny5
Summary: What happens when Jayfeather receives a mysterious prophecy from StarClan about Twolegplace? Hoping to make this a series :D This is my first fanfiction, hope everyone likes it! Note: Please do not read if you haven't read The Last Hope yet please! Thanks :)
1. Prologue

_The gray cat shifted in his nest _as the images swirled in his mind. Blood pooling in his camp, the cats as dark as shadows filling the clearing, screams of fear and death. And, worst of all, Fallen Leaves crouching over a dead body. A body of a cat with black fur and green eyes, which would forever be dull, never to shine with humor or mischief again. _Hollyleaf_. Greif dampened the cat's mind as he pictured his dead sister, so he decided that a walk in the forest would help clear his thoughts. He stood up, shook himself, and padded out of the herb-filled cave.

Outside, the cat sniffed wearily, his blind eyes gleaming in the moonlight.

"Jayfeather. You're awake?" The voice sounded close by. Jayfeather swiveled his head around to the cat that had spoken.

"Yes. But you are awake as well, Bramblestar." Jayfeather heard Bramblestar leap down from the Highrock.

"Well said, Jayfeather." They sat together in silence for a while.

"It's been so long." Bramblestar's mew surprised Jayfeather.

"So long since what?" he asked.

"The battle." Jayfeather remembered the images he saw before.

"I can't forget it," he admitted.

"Neither can I. But it's over now, right?"

"I'm not so sure." Jayfeather felt Bramblestar stiffen at his words.

"What do you mean? Has StarClan spoken to you?"

"No, not entirely. But they are restless, sending warnings of darkness to come to our Clan."

"How can we stop it?"

"I don't know, but there was something else. Among the dark images, there showed a small light of hope. But it was strange. I wonder if they were wrong."

"StarClan? Wrong? But-" Jayfeather cut off Bramblestar with a grim mew.

"The light was shining from Twolegplace."


	2. Chapter 1

_Redkit peered up from over_ Dovewing's shoulder. Her littermates, Blizzardkit, Splashkit and Spottedkit, bounced around behind her.

"Redkit!" Splashkit called, "Come join us! We're playing a fun game called-"

"Shh!" Redkit hissed, "I'm trying to listen to Dovewing." Then she turned back to her mother.

"…Mousewhisker, and Ivypool would be best. We'll hold the ceremony at sunhigh." Redkit saw Bramblestar turn and pad off to his den. Dovewing glanced up at the sky. Redkit did too. It was nearly sunhigh. _What would happen then?_ Bramblestar had mentioned a ceremony. Dovewing turned and looked at all her kits, her gaze filled with excitement.

"Come along now, back to the nursery." She brushed all her kits in with her tail.

As the kits curled up on Dovewing's nest, Spottedkit squeaked, "Tell us a story!" Dovewing settled down.

"Ok. Which one would you like to hear?" The kits all started shouting out names of cats that were in the best stories.

"Firestar!"

"Tigerstar!"

"Bluestar!"

"Leafpool!"

"Hollyleaf!" Dovewing looked thoughtful.

"How about a new story?" The kits all were very excited.

"Tell us!" Dovewing launched into the story.

"You all know how Tigerstar laid the trap for Bluestar at the Thunderpath, but Cinderpelt was caught in it instead?" The kits nodded eagerly.

"Well, she was a warrior apprentice at the time, but the accident caused her to be a medicine cat instead, for she would never be able to fight or hunt with a crippled leg."

Redkit listened as she learned about how Cinderpelt's spirit lived inside Cinderheart after she died, and stifled a yawn. Then Redkit drifted off into a gentle sleep. She was awoken from a sharp prod from the side.

"Wake up!" Blizzardkit hissed. "It's sunhigh!" Redkit pushed open her sleepy eyes to see Dovewing, Spottedkit, and Splashkit already heading out of the nursery. Blizzardkit turned and raced after them. Redkit quickly stood up, shook herself, and followed after them.

"What's going on?" She asked Spottedkit. His eyes shone with excitement.

"We're going to be apprentices!"


	3. Chapter 2

_Dovewing was waiting outside_ of the nursery for Redkit.

"There you are! Look at your fur- you look like you crawled out of a badger's den! You can't look like that for your apprentice ceremony!" Dovewing started vigorously licking Redkit's fur.

"She's fine, Dovewing. The kits all look great." Redkit turned to see her father gazing down at her. Prize lit his gaze as he watched his kits prepare to be apprenticed.

"Oh, I suppose they're alright. Are you sure they're ready, Bumblestripe?"

"I'm sure they'll be the best apprentices ever!" Bumblestripe mewed warmly. "Now, hurry up you four, I hear Bramblestar calling!"

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" Bramblestar's yowl sounded out around the clearing as cats poured out from all around. Redkit remembered Bramblestar's words, "… Mousewhisker, and Ivypool would be best." _They must be 2 of our mentors!_ Redkit looked around and saw Mousewhisker and Ivypool seated with Birchfall and Leafpool. Redkit's fur pricked with excitement and she wondered which mentor would be hers.

"Redkit, over here!" Redkit turned to see her mother calling and hurried over to the rest of her littermates.

"Blizzardkit, come forward!" Blizzardkit's eyes shone as he rushed to the foot of the Highrock.

"From this moment on, Blizzard_paw_'s mentor shall be Ivypool!" Blizzardpaw turned his head to see his new mentor padding up to him. Ivypool bent her head down and Blizzardpaw touched noses with her. Ivypool led her new apprentice down to the back so the other kits would have room.

Redkit wondered who would be next. Maybe it would be her!

"Splashkit!" Redkit saw her sister slowly padding towards the Highrock. Bramblestar turned his gaze over to the other 3 expectant mentors.

"Birchfall!" Birchfall came forward to meet Splashkit, his eyes betraying his excitement.

"Birchfall, you were a reliable ally in the Dark Forest battle, even though you trained with them." Redkit stared at Birchfall in shock. He had trained in the Dark Forest but then fought with the Clans? _How brave!_

"I know you will train Splash_paw_ well." The two touched noses and joined Blizzardpaw and Ivypool in the back. Redkit noticed how Birchfall gazed at his daughter with pride in his gaze. Redkit realized that Birchfall and Ivypool were her kin! _Why did Bramblestar give the mentors their own kin as apprentices?_

Redkit decided that Bramblestar must have good reasons. _Who'll be next?_

"Redkit, please come to the Highrock!" _Me! I'm going to get my mentor now!_ Redkit tried not to sprint over to the Highrock. She glanced at the two remaining mentors, Leafpool and Mousewhisker, and wondered who she would get.

"Leafpool, please come forward!" Redkit could barely keep her fur down flat. Leafpool! Her mentor! She gazed up at Leafpool's kind face and Leafpool smiled warmly.

"Leafpool, you have never trained a warrior apprentice before, so feel free to ask for help anytime. I know you will train Red_paw_ well." _Redpaw!_ Redpaw relished her new name. Then she realized she should have touched noses with her new mentor. She reached up her muzzle and their noses touched. Then Leafpool turned and led Redpaw to the back of the clearing. _Now it's Spottedkit's turn. He gets Mousewhisker! _

"And last, Spottedkit, please come forward." Spottedkit slowly made his way over to the base of the Highrock. Bramblestar didn't even need to call Mousewhisker over, as he was already padding to Spottedkit.

"Mousewhisker, like Birchfall, you were trained by Dark Forest cats but fought besides the Clans. Pass all of this bravery and courage on to Spotted_paw_." As mentor and apprentice touched noses, the cats raised their voices to shout out the names of the four new apprentices.

"Blizzardpaw! Splashpaw! Redpaw! Spottedpaw!"

The youngest apprentices, Snowpaw, Amberpaw, and Dewpaw, waited at the apprentice's den waving their tails excitedly.

"We've got 4 nests ready for you all!" Dewpaw mewed.

"Yeah!" Amberpaw added. "Since Moleclaw and Cherrywhisker became warriors, there's been a whole lot of more room!"

"Well, Seedpaw and Lilypaw take up lots of space too," Snowpaw pointed out.

"Yeah, but Moleclaw and Cherrywhisker were _huge_!" Amberpaw argued. Redpaw left the two cats bickering and turned to the rest of the Clan. She noticed Jayfeather and Bramblestar whispering to each other with worried looks in their eyes.

"Hey, Redpaw!" Splashpaw called. "Come have a look at our new den!" Redpaw turned away from the leader and medicine cat and headed inside her new den.

That evening, the Clan shared a feast in honor of four new apprentices in one night. Redpaw selected a juicy vole, while Spottedpaw and Blizzardpaw shared a fat mouse and Splashpaw ate a shrew. Redpaw looked around for Bramblestar and Jayfeather, but she felt too sleepy. Redpaw was warm and full-fed when she curled up in her new nest. _We're finally apprentices! _Redpaw felt excitement pulsing through her body as she closed her eyes. _I'm going to be the best warrior ThunderClan has ever seen, I promise! _


	4. Chapter 3

_Redpaw woke up to see_ the nest almost empty, except for Splashpaw's tail-tip disappearing out of sight. Leafpool's mew sounded outside.

"Redpaw! Hurry up! You're going to miss seeing the territory!" Redpaw quickly stood up, shook herself, and raced outside to meet with her littermates. _We're going to see the territory! _Redpaw could hardly stop herself from racing out of the camp as Leafpool, Birchfall, Mousewhisker and Ivypool led the four young cats out of the camp.

Redpaw couldn't believe her eyes as they walked through the forest.

"Wow," she whispered. "Everything is so… big!" Leafpool smiled.

"There's lots more land beyond the Clan territories," she explained. "During the Great Journey, we traveled a very long way to reach the lake here."

"Where are we going first?" Blizzardpaw asked.

"To the WindClan border," Ivypool answered. _WindClan!_ Redpaw had heard the stories about how the leader, Onestar, had fought for his leadership, and a bolt of lightning had killed his opponent, Mudclaw, and formed the tree-bridge used to make it to the Gathering Island at the same time.

"Are we going to see a WindClan patrol?" She asked.

"Hopefully not," Leafpool muttered. She seemed uncomfortable heading towards the WindClan border. Then Redpaw remembered that Leafpool had kits with a WindClan warrior, Crowfeather. She must not want to run into him, or any other WindClan cat.

"Here we are!" Birchfall announced.

"Wow!" Splashpaw gasped. "WindClan territory! It's so…" she searched for the right word.

"Empty?" Blizzardpaw suggested.

"Yeah! Empty." Splashpaw agreed. Redpaw noticed the scent that poured over the border. She took note that this was WindClan scent, just in case they were going to be invaded.

"Shall we renew the border while we're here?" Ivypool asked.

"Good idea," Leafpool agreed. Redpaw watched as her mentor sprayed a scent marker on a gorse bush, then copied her and put her scent on a tuft of grass next to the bush.

"Well done," Leafpool complimented. Then they continued on along the edge of the lake.

"Taste the air," Leafpool mewed. "What do you smell?" Redpaw parted her jaws and focused on the scents around her.

"Mostly ThunderClan scents, a small tint of WindClan, and… something else," she reported. Leafpool froze.

"What does it smell like?"

"Umm… I don't know. But it smells terrible!" Leafpool scented the air carefully.

"Birchfall!" She called out to the most experienced warrior in the group. He stopped his conversation with his daughter, and turned to look at Leafpool.

"What is it?"

"Redpaw scented fox!" Birchfall stopped.

"Are you sure it's a fox?"

"Yes!" Leafpool insisted. "I smelled it myself. And it's fresh!" Birchfall stopped to taste the air himself. His eyes widened as he realized Leafpool was right.


	5. Chapter 4

_"Quick! Run!" Birchfall yowled. The_ _cats_ pelted into the shelter of the forest.

"Climb a tree as soon as you can!" Birchfall commanded. Redpaw stopped at the nearest tree and clawed at it, trying to get a grip. She saw the other mentors helping their apprentices and then following after. _Where's Leafpool?_ Redpaw looked around for her mentor. _There!_ She was hastily scrambling up to the top of a tree, leaving Redpaw alone. Redpaw pelted over to the tree Leafpool climbed and tried to climb up, but she stayed on the forest floor. Redpaw froze as she heard a snarl from behind. Slowly she turned around and saw a scarlet creature with a huge snout facing her. _A fox!_

"Redpaw? Redpaw! Where are you?" Leafpool called.

"I'm stuck down here!" Redpaw answered back. Suddenly the fox attacked. Redpaw yowled and unsheathed her claws, swiping everywhere at random to avoid becoming fresh-kill.

"Redpaw! I'm coming!" Redpaw cowered under the fox, screeching in pain as claws raked her pelt. Leafpool dropped out of the tree and bit hard on the fox's tail. The fox yowled and whipped around to see what had attacked it. Its eyes gleamed as it spotted another cat- _more prey_.

"Leafpool!" Redpaw yelled. The fox was pounding her mentor with its forepaws, blood staining Leafpool's belly fur. The ground turned into a pool of blood as the scarlet creature continued to murder the cat. Redpaw jumped onto the fox's back, gripping on with all her might. She would not let it kill her mentor on her first day of training!

"Get off my mentor!" Redpaw screeched. The fox whirled around, trying to shake the attacker off its back. Redpaw bit into the spine of the fox, and held on tight. She tasted the sharp tang of blood but still gripped the neck of the fox with her teeth. The fox gave one final jerk, and then collapsed to the ground, unmoving.

The other cats cautiously made their way to the ground. They all gathered around the fox's body. But there was no time to celebrate the victory. They had another problem.

"Birchfall, we have to get Leafpool to Jayfeather fast! She won't stop bleeding!" The three warriors each picked up a corner of Leafpool, and the four apprentices held up the other side. They started to slowly make their way back to camp with the bleeding cat, being careful not to hurt her. Redpaw tried desperately to block out the moans and yowls that her mentor let out. They tried not to stumble, in fear that they would drop Leafpool. When they reached the camp, Jayfeather was already at the entrance.

"I smell blood, and lots of it," he mewed worriedly. "Quickly, come to my den."


	6. Chapter 5

They group of cats gently put Leafpool onto a nest and stepped back to let the medicine cat work.

"Come now," Ivypool mewed softly, "Give Jayfeather room." The mentors and Redpaw's littermates left the den. But Redpaw couldn't leave. Leafpool was _her_ mentor, and she wanted to stay with her. Redpaw turned around to see Jayfeather crouching over his mother, pressing cobweb into a wound on her side.

"Is she going to be alright?" Redpaw asked.

"I don't know," Jayfeather sighed. "She's in the paws of StarClan now." Redpaw tried to stop herself from shaking. Was Leafpool going to die? Was that what Jayfeather meant?

"Leafpool!" Squirrelflight burst into the medicine cat den to see her sister. "No! Jayfeather, please! You have to save her!"

"I've done all I can," Jayfeather mewed softly. Redpaw watched Leafpool's chest, watching it slowly rise and fall. _Please, don't stop moving,_ Redpaw wished to StarClan. _Please don't let my mentor die._

The bleeding had stopped, thanks to Jayfeather's cobwebs. But there was nothing else to do. Jayfeather dropped a bundle of leaves at the two cat's paws.

"Eat," he mewed. "It's thyme. It'll help your shock." Redpaw saw Squirrelflight swallow the herbs and Redpaw licked up her own. She scrunched up her nose at the bitter taste but still was able to swallow. The thyme seemed to calm Squirrelflight down a bit.

"You should rest," Jayfeather advised. "Would you like some poppy seeds to help you sleep?" Squirrelflight shook her head.

"I can rest on my own." She padded out of the den.

Redpaw tucked her paws underneath her chest and watched Leafpool. She soon noticed with alarm that her breathing was growing slower.

"Jayfeather!" The blind medicine cat came over to Redpaw.

"What's wrong?"

"Her breathing… it's slowing down!" Jayfeather started shaking. He felt Leafpool's chest with his paw.

"Mother…" he whispered. "I'm sorry. You only did what you had to." Then he turned and padded to the back of the cave and curled up in his nest. "I forgive you." His shivering didn't stop.

Redpaw glanced back at Leafpool and suddenly, she saw Leafpool stand up.

"Leafpool!" Redpaw exclaimed. She was better! Then Redpaw noticed that something was off. Did Leafpool normally have stars in her fur? _No!_ Could Leafpool really be in StarClan now? Redpaw scrambled to her paws and stared in shock.

"Leafpool, no…" Redpaw's voice shook. Leafpool smiled warmly.

"You are destined for greatness, little one. Do not be afraid, no matter what happens." The she slowly faded away.

"Leafpool…" Redpaw crouched down in the nest where Leafpool's body lay and let out a wail. "Leafpool!" Redpaw couldn't stop crying. If only she had fought the fox, maybe Leafpool wouldn't have died. Redpaw cried until she couldn't stay awake any longer. She fell asleep on top of Leafpool's cold body with tears still drying on her face.


	7. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! Hope you've enjoyed this story so far! Also, I forgot to add this to the previous 6 chapters, so please apply it to those!**

***Disclaimer* I do not own the Warrior book series. Erin Hunter does. I only own my work!**

* * *

_Blizzardpaw shifted uncomfortably in_ his nest. Something was keeping him awake. Finally he opened his eyes and saw light pouring in from outside. Was it sunrise already? No, this light was soft and silver, like moonlight. But it was so bright! Blizzardpaw shook himself and walked outside. He gasped in amazement at what he saw. The he noticed Jayfeather walking over to him.

"Jayfeather? What is this?" Jayfeather brushed his tail over Blizzardpaw's mouth.

"Hush," he murmured, "StarClan has told me I must bring you and your littermates into the dream. But why have only you woken up?" Blizzardpaw remembered that Jayfeather could call to cats in dreams as one of his special powers.

Blizzardpaw turned around as he scented cat. The scent tasted like cold stone. _StarClan scent? _He saw a flame-colored tomcat with stars in his fur padding forward.

"Firestar." Jayfeather greeted the cat. "Do StarClan have a message for us?"

"Yes, and I'm afraid that it will bring great trouble to ThunderClan," Firestar replied sadly. "Where are the others?"

"I'll fetch Bramblestar," Jayfeather offered. He ran off to the leader's den. Blizzardpaw looked up at the large tomcat that loomed over him and shrank back. Firestar may be a hero, but he seemed menacing.

Firestar noticed and smiled warmly.

"Do not be afraid, I won't hurt you," he laughed. "Would you mind if I asked you to do me a favor?" Blizzardpaw stumbled in surprise.

"Um, no, I wouldn't mind," he stammered.

"Good. Could you go and wake your littermates? This is important for all of you." Blizzardpaw scampered off to rouse Splashpaw, Redpaw, and Spottedpaw.

"Wake up!" He hissed. "You're dreaming! StarClan has a message for us! Firestar is here to tell us!" Spottedpaw blinked open his eyes.

"Are you mouse-brained?" He grumbled.

"Come quick!" Blizzardpaw mewed hurriedly. He nudged Splashpaw. "Wake up!"

Splashpaw grunted.

"Hey, dog-breath, get up!" Blizzardpaw was getting annoyed. Firestar himself had told him to do this! He couldn't let the great cat down!

"Firestar is outside! Wake up!" Blizzardpaw pestered. Splashpaw finally got up.

"Firestar?" She questioned. "Isn't he in StarClan?"

"We're dreaming," Blizzardpaw explained. "Help me wake up Redpaw!" They all turned to Redpaw's nest. Blizzardpaw gasped in surprise. The nest was cold, and Redpaw was missing!

"Did she stay in Jayfeather's den? I never saw her leave," Splashpaw remembered.

"Yeah," Spottedpaw agreed. "Let's go check there for her!" The three padded out of the den and headed towards the medicine cat's den.

"So, where's Firestar? You said he was here," Spottedpaw mewed.

"Shh," Splashpaw hissed. "We don't want to wake up the other cats."

"I'm not sure it works like that. We are in a dream, after all," Blizzardpaw pointed out. But what Spottedpaw had said bothered him. Where _was_ Firestar? He wasn't anywhere to be seen.


	8. Chapter 7

***Dislcamier* I do not own the Warriors book series. Erin Hunter does. **

* * *

Blizzardpaw cautiously padded into the medicine cat's den, flanked by Spottedpaw and Splashpaw.

"Redpaw?" He called out. Then he saw the reason why Redpaw hadn't left Jayfeather's den. She was asleep, and the fur on her face was wet and plastered down as if she had been crying. Her chin rested on Leafpool.

"We should get her off of Leafpool," Splashpaw mewed. "We don't want her to wake Leafpool up." Blizzardpaw was more worried about why Redpaw had been crying. He padded quietly over and nudged Redpaw's head. His paw brushed against Leafpool's cold fur. _Cold?_ Blizzardpaw put his paw down on Leafpool. Her fur was cold, and she wasn't breathing.

"Oh, no," he whispered. "Leafpool…"

"What's wrong?" Splashpaw asked.

"Leafpool… she's… she's joined StarClan," Blizzardpaw rasped.

"Oh no!" Spottedpaw cried. "That must be why Redpaw didn't leave the den. Come on, let's wake her up." The three cats all gently poked and prodded Redpaw and tried to wake her up. Finally she woke up.

"Blizzardpaw? Am I… am I getting a new m-mentor?" She sobbed.

"I don't know," he replied calmly. "But right now we're dreaming, and Firestar has an important message for all of us." At that, Redpaw scrambled to her paws.

"If we're dreaming, maybe I'll see Leafpool again." They all got up and padded out of Jayfeather's den.

"Wow," Redpaw gasped. "It's so beautiful! But where are the StarClan cats?"

"Firestar went to gather the other cats, one who have had… _experiences_ like him." A voice behind them explained. They four young cats turned. It was Bramblestar, and Jayfeather was with him.

"Now all that's left is for me to fetch Squirrelflight. They deputy should witness this." Jayfeather bounded off to the warrior's den.

"What do you mean by 'experiences'?" Splashpaw asked. Blizzardpaw realized that Bramblestar had used a very careful choice of words there. Bramblestar seemed uncomfortable.

"You will find out soon enough." Jayfeather then came out from the warriors den with Squirrelflight. The deputy rushed up to her mate.

"Is everything alright? What's going on? Why did StarClan call us all?" She clearly was worried about Bramblestar.

"Everything is fine. StarClan simply wants to give us a message," Bramblestar reassured the ginger she-cat.

"Not just a message," a cat mewed from behind them, "a _prophecy_." Blizzardpaw turned and saw a she-cat he had never seen before.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I am Yellowfang," the she-cat replied, "and I am here to tell you your destiny."


	9. Chapter 8

***Disclaimer* I do not own the Warriors series. Erin Hunter does. I only own my own work!**

* * *

Blizzardpaw was stunned. _My destiny?_ He opened his mouth to ask another question, but was interrupted by another cat.

"Yellowfang, do not frighten them," a blue-grey she-cat chided.

"I am simply telling them why we are here, Bluestar," Yellowfang mewed stubbornly. _Bluestar?_ Blizzardpaw could not believe his eyes. Then Blizzardpaw realized that more cats were coming. They seemed to swirl down from the stars above. Blizzardpaw tried to recognize the cats but they all seemed unfamiliar. A sudden mew made every cat silent.

"We are few in numbers," Firestar announced, "why have Cloudtail, Daisy, Greystripe, and Millie not woken up?"

"I'll awaken them," a slender black-and-white tom with a long tail offered. Firestar dipped his head.

"Thank you Tallstar," he mewed. Tallstar ran off to the warriors den.

"Do you know who these cats are?" Blizzardpaw and his littermates turned around in surprise when Jayfeather spoke. The apprentices shook their heads. "Over there is Russetfur and Boulder," Jayfeather motioned with his tail, "there is Pinestar, and-"

"Wait," Spottedpaw interrupted, "can you _see_ the cats?" Jayfeather looked down at the young cat.

"Yes," he mewed, "I can."

The smaller cats all gasped.

"I can see in dreams," Jayfeather explained. Then he swiveled his head around as Tallstar returned with Cloudtail, Greystripe, Millie, and Daisy at his side. Cloudtail seemed struck with disbelief.

"How can _you_ be here? You're dead! You can't just stroll into our camp whenever you'd like!" Tallstar looked at Cloudtail.

"We are dreaming. You are in StarClan." That didn't help Cloudtail.

"But-but StarClan is just a tale for kits!" Tallstar shook his head and parted his jaws to reply, but then froze as a new scent wafted into the clearing.

"Could it be?" Tallstar mewed in disbelief, "Is he really here?" When suddenly a cat almost identical to Firestar bounded into the camp and leaped atop Tallstar.

"Tallstar!" The cat cried, "Oh, I haven't seen you for such a long time, I'd thought you've gone forever!" Tallstar's eyes sparkled with exceitement.

"Jake, get off me, you great big lump!"


	10. Chapter 9 (So far)

***Disclaimer* I do not own the Warriors series. Erin Hunter does. I own only my own work!**

* * *

_Blizzardpaw_ _had never heard of_ Jake before. And what a strange name for a cat! Blizzardpaw parted his jaws to ask Jake a question, but Firestar cut him off.

"Tallstar, who is this cat?" He asked suspiciously, "You seem to know him quite well." Tallstar stood up and shook himself.

"This," he responded with gleaming eyes," is Jake. My best friend… and your father." Every cat stared in stunned silence. Firestar slowly made his way up to Jake.

"My… father?" Jake gazed at his son warmly.

"Firestar, I never was able to see you grow up. I left you and your sister after you were born. I fathered 3 kits with another cat, however, I heard one has died."

Firestar was stunned. "Wh-who?"

Jake replied sadly, "Tiny. Or so he was. He changed his name to Scourge and did horrible things until he was killed." Firestar's eyes widened.

"I… I killed my own brother..?"

* * *

**Kinda at a writer's block here... don't know how to continue, so let me know what you think and I'll continue on soon!**


End file.
